


Title: Late Night Radio

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To. [1]
Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title: Late Night Radio

Jacob was tired, more tired than he ever remembered being in a long time. As the days rolled into nights and the months rolled on into years, so his weariness with everything grew. He was tired of everything; his life, his lack of a decent relationship, having very few friends, and his boring, thankless job at the self-run radio station he worked at.

He still remembered being a successful scientist, much lauded and awarded, before being shamed by his claims of seeing a robot head on the moon. He knew that he had seen it - he had photographic evidence tacked upon his notice board, proudly displayed on the wall of his basement office housing his radio station.

He sighed, and thought instead of his listeners, some of whom called in via the various phone lines that were routed in via his radio control board. The people that called in quite often were crackpots at the best of times, calling in sightings of UFO’s that more often than not fighter jets or sightings of the Abominable Snowman that was nothing more than someone’s pet cat.

That night was no exception. Even though he couldn’t see the moon, he knew that it was full, judging by the amount of calls he was getting, bringing in reports of seeing werewolves menacing dogs in the park or some such nonsense. Jacob had to get a laugh out of the tale someone spun of seeing a scarecrow stalking through JC Penney‘s drinking absinthe, backlit by pale moonlight. The fact remained however that the caller sounded as though he was hopped up on pot and absinthe himself.

“Hello, caller, what’s the story?” Jacob said to the next caller, hoping his inherent weariness that he felt didn’t show in his tone.

He took another sip of revitalizing coffee in the hopes that the caffeine would wake him up somewhat. It almost worked. The vodka he’d sloshed liberally into the coffee earlier that night certainly helped, at least.

“There’s a tin man walking through the park,” slurred a drunken voice.

“The tin man? Is he accompanied by a perky girl with a dog called Toto, by any chance?” Jacob asked, without really thinking. “I tell ya, buddy, I don’t think they’re in Kansas anymore.”

“I am in Kansas, as it happens,” the man slurred. “And there’s no girls or dogs around.”

Jacob sighed and considered just cutting the caller off mid-flow. It was obvious to him that this was another crank turning his chain. It wasn’t as if it would be the first time that he’d shut a caller off.

“That’s a shame, right?” Jacob asked, deciding to at least hear the guy out for a little while longer, give him his fifteen minutes of air-time.

“I think he’s an alien,” the man gabbled. “One of those Cybermen.”

“Like on Doctor Who? Yeah, I know of them,” Jacob said, finger hovering over the disconnect call button.

“Yeah, yeah, like them. You’ve seen aliens, haven’t you? On the moon?” the man asked.

Jacob’s face connected solidly with his palm, knowing that the man was, indeed, trying to play him, like everyone else did.

“It wasn’t an alien I saw on the moon, pal, it was a robot head,” he said, before disconnecting the caller resolutely.

Sometimes, it felt good to have absolute power over those who annoyed him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To - series [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376053) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
